Benutzer:Jw-skyguy/Baukasten
Diese Seite dient lediglich zur Schaustellung meiner Ideen und zum testen der Tauglichkeit mancher Seiten. Ich bitte um Verständnis, wenn hier etwas Unordentlichkeit herrscht. =''Episode VII''= *J.J. Abrams *Bryan Burk *''Bad Robot'' *Lawrence Kasdan (Berater) *Simon Kinberg (Berater) |Regisseur=J.J. Abrams |Autor= *J.J. Abrams *Michael Arndt *Lawrence Kasdan *George Lucas (Story) |Komponist=John Williams |Kameramann=Dan Mindel |Cutter= |Erscheinungsjahr= *17. Dezember 2015 *18. Dezember 2015 |3D= |Länge=Unbekannt |Altersfreigabe=Unbekannt |Drehort= *Abu Dabi *Großbritannien auf facebook.com **Pinewood Studios |Budget=175 bis 200 Millionen $ |Einkommen=Unbekannt |Datum=Ca. 34 NSY |Ära=Ära des Neuen Jedi-Ordens |Charakter= *Luke Skywalker *Han Solo *Leia Organa Solo *Chewbacca *R2-D2 *C-3PO |Schauspieler= *Mark Hamill *Harrison Ford *Carrie Fisher *Peter Mayhew *Kenny Baker *Anthony Daniels *John Boyega *Gwendoline Christie *Adam Driver *Domhnall Gleeson *Oscar Isaac *Lupita Nyong'o *Daisy Ridley *Andy Serkis *Max von Sydow }} Episode VII, offiziell als Star Wars 7: Episode VII bezeichnet, ist der bisherige Arbeitstitel der Star-Wars-Episode, welche am 18. Dezember 2015 in den internationalen Kinos erschienen wird. Einen Tag zuvor aber soll Episode VII allerdings in den deutschen Kinos gezeigt werden. Die Episode bildet das erste Glied der Sequel-Trilogie, die nach der Klassischen Trilogie die Handlung fortsetzen soll. Gefolgt wird Episode VII von Episode VIII, Episode IX und mindestens zwei weiteren Spin-off-Filmen, welche jeweils zwischen den regulären Episoden ausgestrahlt werden. J.J. Abrams führt Episode VII Regie, produziert wird der Film von Bad Robot, Disney und Lucasfilm. Trotz der Übergabe von Lucasfilm an Disney schrieb George Lucas die Storyline der Episode und ist teilweise auch am Dreh beteiligt. Um den Film den Lucas Vision von Star Wars näherzubringen, wurde der Bereich des Expanded Universe, welcher nach Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter spielt, für unkanonisch erklärt und fortan als Legends bezeichnet. Am 29. April 2014 wurde von bestätigt, dass der Cast, aus sowohl altbekannten Schauspielern als auch neuen, bestehen würde. Der Dreh startete offiziell am 16. Mai in den Pinewood Studios und in Abu Dabi. Handlung Die Handlung von Episode VII ist nach wie vor ein streng gehütetes Geheimnis. Durch wurde allerdings bestätigt, dass Episode in einem Zeitraum etwa 34 Jahre nach der Schlacht von Endor spielen sollte. Durch die Teilnahme von Mark Hamill, Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher, Peter Mayhew, Kenny Baker und Anthony Daniels ist das Erscheinen von Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Leia Organa Solo, Chewbacca, R2-D2, C-3PO gewiss, wobei Solo eine größere Rolle als Skywalker und seine Frau spielen sollte. Es ist möglich, dass ein Teil der Handlung erneut auf Tatooine spielt, da Dreharbeiten in Abu Dabi, wo bereits andere Szenen auf der Wüstenwelt gedreht worden waren, stattfinden und der Regisseur J.J. Abrams in einer sich in einer Umgebung befindet, die stark an den besagten Planeten erinnert. Diese Gerüchte werden durch Setbilder bestätigt, in welchen eine Wüstenlandschaft dargelegt ist. Neben dieser und einen markanten Orten sind auch noch Individuen zu sehen, welche typische heruntergekommene Erscheinung der Tatooine-Bewohner zeigen. Ebenfalls wieder dabei ist der Milenium Falcon, welche wahrscheinlich erneut von Solo und Chewbacca geflogen werden wird. Inhalt Entstehung Erste Maßnahmen Seit Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung erfreut sich die Menschheit und die Fangemeinde am Star-Wars-Universum. Seit dem ersten Film erschienen zwei Nachfolgerfilme, welche die Handlung der Original-Trilogie abschlossen, einige Jahre später kam die Prequel-Trilogie ins Kino, um den späteren Ereignisse einen Hintergrund zu gebenn. Mit Episode VII setzt Lucasfilm einen neuen Schritt zur Sequel-Trilogie, einer Filmreihe, die Jahrzehnte nach der Originalen spielen wird. George Lucas setzte seiner Vision ein Weltraum-Märchen dieses Ausmasses zu erschaffen, bereits 1977 einen Anfang, mit der Planung von Episode IV.Informationen in The Making of Star Wars – The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film Die Tatsache, ob der Sequel bereits in den 80ern ein Teil Lucas' Vision war, gehen die Meinungen auseinander und Widersprüche tun sich auf. Der Schauspieler des Luke Skywalker, Mark Hamill, sagte in einer Pressekonferenz aus, dass Lucas bereits während der Dreharbeiten des ersten Filmes der Saga von Filmen bis zur Episode IX gesprochen habe. Zu diesen Zeiten allerdings waren 12 Episoden, also vier Trilogien, geplant. Laut dem stellte sich die letzte Episode im Jahre 2011 vor, Hamill hingegen, welcher zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits 60 alt sein würde, sah die Sache mit skeptischen Blick. Lucas stellte sich seinen Auftritt allerdings nur als einen solchen, wie Obi-Wan „Ben“ Kenobi in gehabt hatte vor. Trotz Lucas fehlerhaften Vorstellung des Erscheinungstermins für die Episode, war der Handlungszeitraum bereits festgelegt worden, nämlich knapp 20 bis 40 Jahre nach Episode VI.„Visionary filmmaker Lucas invents fantasy phenomenon“ von The Yuma Daily Sun am 2. Mai, 1982 Dale Pollock, der Autor George Lucas' Biografie Skywalking: The Life And Films Of George Lucas, berichtigte Hamills Aussage in einem Interview mit , dass 12 Filme in Planung waren. Pollock hatte sich durch seine Arbeit als Biograf alle Konzepte gelesen. Laut eigenen Aussagen hielt er die letzten drei, darunter auch Episode VII, für die besten, vor allem durch die propulsive Handlung, die neuen interessanten Orte und neuen Charaktere.„''They had propulsive action, really interesting new worlds, new characters''“ Aus den Konzepten ging ebenfalls hervor, dass Luke Skywalker zu den Handlungszeiträumen etwa 30 bis 40 Jahre alt gewesen sein sollte. Doch im Gegensatz zu seinen Nachfolgerfilmen merkte Lucas immer an, dass die Handlung der Saga mit dem Tod von Darth Vader abgeschlossen sei. Übernahme durch Disney thumb|left|[[Wikipedia:de:Bob Iger|Bob Iger und George Lucas besiegeln den Vertrag zum Verkauf Lucasfilm.]] 2011 zog George Lucas in Erwägung, sein Unternehmen, Lucasfilm, welches er selbst gegründet hatte, zu verkaufen. Im April des Jahres 2012 zog Lucas schließlich Disney als potentiellen Käufer in Erwägung. Daher sollten alle verbunden Marken wie Star Wars und Indiana Jones an den Käufer gehen - die erfolgreichsten Marken der Produzenten. Der 67-jährige Lucas sah auch eine Rente seinerseits vor, am 31. Mai gab er schlussendlich seinen Rücktritt bekannt, der erste Schritt zum Verkauf der Marke Star Wars. Sich nun der Frage nach einem Nachfolger widmend, hatte der Regisseur und Gründer der Star-Wars-Saga vor allem Kathleen Kennedy im Sinn. Kennedy ist vor allem bekannt für ihre Mitgündung von ''Amblin Entertainment'', einer Film- und Produktionsfirma, und ihre Arbeit an bekannten Filmen wie , und , in denen sie als Produzentin ihren Beitrag leistete. Zudem war sie eine gute Bekannte von Lucas. Durch ihre Annahme des Angebotes wurde sie zur vorübergehenden Co-Vorsitzenden von Lucasfilm gemacht. Am 1. Juni bestätigten Kennedys Aufstieg in Lucasfilm. Nun mit Kennedy an seiner Seite arbeitete Lucas an einem Konzept, um Star Wars für potentielle Käufer attraktiv zu machen und zu steigern. Lucas stimmte dabei einer weiteren Trilogie schon im Voraus zu. Nachdem der Grundstein für Nachfolger der Original-Trilogie gelegt war, war es an der Zeit einen Investor zu finden. Disney, eine der größten Erfolgsmarken aller Zeiten, hatte sechs Jahre zuvor die ''Pixar Animation Studios'' um knapp 7,4 Millionen US-Dollar gekauft. Ursprünglich ging auch''Pixar'' aus dem alten Lucasfilm hervor, jedoch wurde das „Produkt“ an den Apple-Gründer Steve Jobs weiterverkauft. In seinem eigenen Interesse beobachtete Lucas den Prozess des Kaufes von Pixar akribisch, um aus den Erfahrungen und möglicherweise Fehlern seiner Vorgänger zu lernen. Dass das Pixar-Team trotz der Übernahme John Lasseter, dem derzeitigen Leiter des Produzenten, blieb und der Konzern abgesehen von kleinen Änderungen unberührt blieb, bestärkte George Lucas' Entschluss zum Verkauf an Diesney. Die Tatsache, dass das Tochterunternehmen weitgehend unabhängig blieb, trug sehr zu Lucas Gefallen bei. Im Juni des Jahres kontaktierte er Bob Iger, der Vorstandsvorsitzende des Konzernes, welcher ihm keineswegs fremd war. Lucas und Iger trafen erstmals in den Star Tours-Bereichen im Walt Disney World Resort in Florida aufeinander. Iger hatte bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit dem Regisseur über eine Übernahme sprechen wollen, doch Lucas war zurzeit noch nicht für eine solch drastische Maßnahme bereit und versprach ein weiteres Treffen mit dem Vorsitzenden zu späteren Zeitpunkten. Nach fünf Monaten der Verhandlungen waren die Bedingungen beider Seiten festgelegt worden. Zu diesen gehörte die vollständige Übernahme durch Disney, dass heißt, dass der Konzern Vorrecht über alle Technologien und Erfindungen haben würde. Ebenfalls würde sich Star Wars in vielen Disney-Theme-Parks in Amerika integrieren. Seit dieser Regelung ist es möglich, Leia Organa Solo in Disney-Parks zu sehen. Kathleen Kennedy wurde von ihrem Platz als Co-Vorsitzende Lucasfilms nun sowohl den des Vorsitzenden einnehmen, sie würde aber auch als ausführender Produzent (Executive Producer) für Episode VII und als Managerin ihrer Firma eingesetzt werden. Im Gegenzug sollte George Lucas 4,05 Milliarden US-Dollar erhalten. Dieser gewaltige Geldbetrag wurde großteils in bar bezahlt, jedoch wurden dem Gründer der Star-Wars-Saga auch 40 Millionen Dollar Disney-Aktien gezahlt. Lucas sollte von seinem Platz als Vorsitzender weichen und in weiteren Projekten - seien es größere wie kleinere - nur noch in beratender Funktion mitwirken. Am 30. Oktober 2012 wurden diese Änderungen schließlich in einer Pressekonferenz der Öffentlichkeit mitgeteilt, wo sie mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegengenommen wurden. In dieser Konferenz wurde die Ausstrahlung neuer Filme erstmals publik gemacht, ebenso wie der Dreh weiterer Ablegerfilme, sogenannten „Spin-offs“, welche in Ein-Jahres-Abständen zu den großen Episoden erscheinen sollten. Zehn Tage danach kündigte Michael Arndt seine Teilnahme als Drehbuchautor in Episode VII an. Arndt hatte sich mit seinen Drehbüchern zu Filmen wie , für welchen er einen Oscar erhielt, einen Namen gemacht. Auch Lawrence Kasdan, welcher mit Drehbüchern zu Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück und Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter bereits lange Teil der Geschichte von Star Wars war, wurde als Drehbuchautor bestätigt. Vorproduktion und die Zusammenstellung des Teams „''We've devoted serious time and attention to revisiting the origins of Star Wars as inspiration for our process on the new movie, and I'm thrilled that returning to the UK for production and utilizing the incredible talent there can be a part of that''“ Episode VII wurde bereits vor der Übernahme durch Disney vorbereitet, George Lucas verfasste eine Storyline, also ein grobes Konzept der Episode, und später überarbeiteten Disney-Mitarbeiter und das ausgewählte kreative Team des Filmes das erste Drehbuch. In einem Interview mit Lucas sagt Kathleen Kennedy aus, dass sich das Team bereits in der Überarbeitung befand. Um Episode VII dem originalen Kanon, also der Geschichte die Lucas in den 1980er Jahren vorhergesehen hatte, beschloss man einen neuen Kanon für alle Handlungen nach einzuführen und sich nicht an Romane von Timothy Zahn & Co., welche sich allesamt mit der Nach-Bürgerkriegs-Ära beschäftigt hatten, zu halten. Es wurde allerdings nicht negiert, dass nicht Elemente aus Büchern entnommen werden sollten. Am 25. April 2914 wurde diese Änderung schließlich publik und offizielle gemacht: Jede bis jetzt existierende Geschichte, sei es Roman, Comic oder Videospiel, würde von nun an dem Kanonbereich „Legends“ angehören, dass heißt sie würde dem neunen Kanon nicht angehören. Dieser neue Kanon sollte vor allem die Filme, Die Serie The Clone Wars, die Serie Rebels und neue Romane, wie A New Dawn oder Heir to the Jedi beinhalten. Produzentin Kathleen Kennedy bestätigte in einem mit den Start der Vorproduktion von Episode VII im Frühjahr 2013, nach der Beendigung des Drehbuches. Des weiteren kündigte sie erneute Informationen für den Januar des Jahres 2013 an. Doch auch eine weitere Aufgabe, eine weit dringlicher, rief die Vorstandsvorsitzende: Es war noch immer kein Regisseur für Episode VII festgelegt worden. Kennedy wählte dabei J.J. Abrams aus, welcher zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit der Beendigung des Filmes beschäftigt war. Durch die Verpflichtungen von Abrams Produktionsfirma Bad Robot zu ''Paramount'' und anderen Projekten war es allerdings schwierig für Kennedy ein Treffen der beiden zu vereinbaren. Trotz des Stresses und des Zeitdrucks gelang Kennedy und Abrams ein Aufeinandertreffen in der Bad-Robot-Zentrale in Santa Monica. Trotz seiner Pflichten gegenüber anderen Firmen gelang es Kennedy den Regisseur so zu überzeugen, dass er dem Team von Episode VII beitrat. Das Team, welches bisher nur aus Michael Arndt und Lawrence Kasdan bestand, hatte so neuen Zuwachs. Dieser war jedoch nicht von langer Dauer, da Arndt kurz nach der Fertigstellung des ersten Drehbuchkonzeptes eines Handlungsstreifens überraschend die Crew verließ. Nun mussten Abrams und Kasdan das Schreiben der Drehbücher übernehmen.Informationen dem Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin entnommen Währenddessen wurde auch die Teilnahme von Simon Kinberg als beratende Kraft bestätigt. Am 10. Mai 2013 verkündete Lucasfilm, dass der hauptsächliche Dreh von Episode VII in den Vereinigten Königreichen stattfinden werde, sowie alle anderen der sechs älteren Episoden, welche in Elstree, Shepperton, Leavesden, Ealing und in den Pinewood Studios. Die Vorsitzenden waren zu dieser Zeit noch immer mit der Suche nach Kandidaten, die ihr Team vervollständigen sollten, beschäftigt. Dabei setzten Kennedy & Co. vor allem auf altbekannte Gesichter, Persönlichkeiten die sich in Star Wars bereits bewährt hatten. Wie in allen anderen Star-Wars-Episoden auch wählte man wieder John Williams als Verantwortlichen für die Filmmusik aus. Williams hatte sich in vielen Filmprojekten als herausragender Komponist bewährt und seine Werke hatten Star Wars zu dem Bekanntheitsgrad verholfen, den die Marke heute hat. Auf StarWars.com wurden letzten endlich am 24. Oktober 2013 alle Beteiligten am Dreh, abgesehen von den Schauspielern selbst, bekanntgegeben. Abrams wählte dabei häufig Bekannte aus seiner Vergangenheit, mit denen er gute Erfahrungen gesammelt hatte, aus. Zu den noch nicht bekannten Persönlichkeiten der Crew zählten die ausführenden Produzenten Tommy Harper und Jason McGatlin. Der Kameramann Dan Mindel und Kostüm-Designer Michael Kaplan zählten zu Abrams Bekanntschaften, beide hatten mit ihm in Star Trek: Into Darkness zuammengearbeitet. Das Produktions-Design sollten Rick Carter und Darren Gilford übernehmen, sowie die Spezialeffekte Chris Corboulds Aufgabe sein würde. Tondesign stand Ben Burtt zu, der Re-Recording Mixer war Gary Rydstrom während Matthew Wood den Tontechniker darstellte. Roger Guyett übernahm die visuellen Effekte, Doug Chiang, Iain McCaig zählten zu den Konzeptkünstlern. 2013 am 7. November kündigte StarWars.com das Erscheinungsdatum an, nämlich den 18. Dezember im Jahre 2015, wo die Episode nicht die Filmseason der Ferien stören werde und der Crew genügend Zeit geben würde den Film auszuarbeiten. Im Gegensatz zu den internationalen Kinos erscheint Episode VII bereist einen Tag zuvor in den deutschen Lichtspielhäsuern. Am 18. März 2014 wurde auf StarWars.com bekanntgegeben, dass Episode VII etwa 30 Jahre nach den Ereignissen in Episode VI spielen wird, und dass sowohl neue als auch alte Gesichter die Protagonisten des Filmes besetzen werden. Der Bericht beinhaltete auch die Information, dass der Dreh der Episode im Mai des Jahres starten würde. [[Datei:Episode VII Klappe1.jpg|thumb|right|Die erste Klappe zu Episode VII.]] Schlussendlich wurden am 2. Juni 2014 die neuen Schauspieler für Episode VII bekanntgegeben, nämlich Lupita Nyong'o und Gwendoline Christie. Nyong'o ist für ihre Rolle in bekannt und mit einem Oscar für die Beste Nebendarstellerin ausgezeichnet worden, Christie kennt man als Brienne von Tarth in . Drehstart „''I'm incredibly excited, but the only way I can be of value is by ignoring fandom, ignoring the other movies to a certain extent, and just trying to do the best job possible. And I think it will be the same for everyone else.“ [[Datei:Episode VII Cast.jpg|thumb|left|Der Cast von ''Episode VII am 29. April.]] Am 29. April ist es dann endlich soweit, die Besetzung für Episode VII wird bekanntgegeben. Wie bereits auf StarWars.com angekündigt, treten erneut Schauspieler auf, die durch Star Wars Ruhm erlangt haben. Dabei spielen sie ihre alten Rollen erneut. Unter diesen ist Mark Hamill als Luke Skywalker, Harrison Ford als Han Solo, Carrie Fisher als Leia Organa Solo, Peter Mayhew als Chewbacca, Kenny Baker als R2-D2 und Anthony Daniels als C-3PO. Die neue Besetzung besteht aus John Boyega, Daisy Ridley, Adam Driver, Oscar Isaac, Andy Serkis, Domhnall Gleeson und Max von Sydow. Boyega, Ridley, und Gleeson verzeichnen keine größeren schauspielerischen Erfolge, Serkis ist weitgehend unbekannt durch seine Arbeit mit Motion Capture und Driver spielte abgesehen von wenigen Filmen hauptsächlich in der Serie ''Girls''. Abrams kündigte zuvor an, keine namenhaften Schauspieler in Episode VII zu wollen, um zu vermeiden, dass das Publikum durch den Anblick eines bekannten Gesichts aus dem Star-Wars-Universum gerissen wird. Schlussendlich startete der Dreharbeiten am 16. Mai 2014 sowohl in den Pinewood Studios in England als auch in Abu Dabi, welches das Filmteam mit Geldern in Millionen-Höhe ins Land gelockt hatte, um den kulturellen Zukunftsmarkt anzuspornen. Die Halle des Produzenten wurde dabei mit einem Banner des Films ausgestattet und auf sozialen Netzwerken erschienen Bilder der ersten Klappe. auf facebook.com Dreharbeiten thumb|right thumb|left|Eine neue [[Lasttier|Kreatur in Episode VII.]] Ein erstes Video vom Dreh erschien am 21. Mai 2014. Die Videobotschaft zeigte den Regisseur J.J. Abrams, welcher um eine Spende für die UNICEF-Organisation Force for Change warb. Diese Spende vom einem Mindestbetrag von 10$ eröffnete die Möglichkeit an der Teilnahme an Episode VII. Mitsamt Kostüm würde man so im Film erscheinen und in den Credits der Episode aufgelistet werden. Der Clip zeigt auch das erste Alien des Films. Seit dem 30. Mai sind John Boyega, Daisy Ridley, J.J. Abrams & co. wieder zurück aus Abu Dabi, auf dem Weg nach London. Boyega hatte sich als Setlektüre mehrere Star-Wars-Bücher, darunter hauptsächlich Hinter-den-Kulissen-Romane, zugelegt. thumb|right|Notiz von [[J.J. Abrams.]] Der Newsletter veröffentlichte am 2. Juni 2014 neue Setbilder. Diese zeigen vor allem eine neue Kreatur, welche von fünf Menschen gesteuert wird. Eine Wüstenlandschaft, vermutlich Tatooine, ist aus den Fotografien ebenfalls ersichtlich, zahlreiche Nebendarsteller und markante Orte stechen ebenfalls hervor. In insgesamt 45 Bildern ist die Situation zu dieser Zeit des Drehs dargelegt. Ebenfalls an diesem Tag werden Lupita Nyong'o und Gwendoline Christie als Teilnehmer der Schauspieler Crew bestätigt. Einen Tag später erscheinen weitere Bilder im Netz, diesmal jedoch zeigen diese den Millenium Falke. Dieser ist in diesen Tagen noch in Bau, Fotos lassen ein halbfertiges Pappgebilde erkennen. Auch X-Flügler sind darunter zu sehen. „''I wish people would stop leaking photos from Episode VII. And making ridiculous chims that the Millenium Falcon is in the movie.“ Eine handschriftliche Notiz von Regisseur J.J. Abrams sorgt allerdings am 4. Juni allerdings für Aufregung. In dieser von BadRobot auf Twitter geposteten Notiz sagt er aus, dass alle vorherigen Setbilder aus Leaks entsprungen und daher als inoffiziell angesehen seien. Diese Nachricht könnte jedoch eine falsches Spiel Abrams' darstellen, der die Spannung der Fans weiter steigern will. Besetzung Schauspieler *Mark Hamill – Luke Skywalker *Harrison Ford – Han Solo *Carrie Fisher – Leia Organa *Anthony Daniels – C-3PO *Peter Mayhew – Chewbacca *Kenny Baker – R2-D2 *John Boyega *Gwendoline Christie *Adam Driver *Domhnall Gleeson *Oscar Isaac *Lupita Nyong'o *Daisy Ridley *Andy Serkis *Max von Sydow Technisches Team *Regisseur – J.J. Abrams *Produzent – Kathleen Kennedy,, J.J. Abrams, Bryan Burk, und ''Bad Robot *Consulting Producers – Lawrence Kasdan und Simon Kinberg *Storyline – George Lucas *Drehbuch – Michael Arndt, Lawrence Kasdan und J.J. Abrams *Filmmusik – John Williams *Executive Producer – Tommy Harper, Jason McGatlin *Kameramann – Dan Mindel *Produktions-Design – Rick Carter, Darren Gilford *Kostüm – Michael Kaplan *Spezialeffekte – Chris Corbould *Tondesign – Ben Burtt *Re-Recording Mixer – Gary Rydstrom *Tontechniker – Matthew Wood *Visuelle Effekte – Roger Guyett *Konzeptkünstler – Doug Chiang, Iain McCaig Weblinks * * *[http://www.moviepilot.de/movies/star-wars-episode-vii moviepilot.de] *[http://www.filmstarts.de/kritiken/215097.html filmstarts.de] Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Angekündigte Filme en:Star Wars Episode VII es:Star Wars Episodio VII hu:Csillagok háborúja VII nl:Star Wars Episode VII ja:スター・ウォーズ エピソード7 pt:Star Wars Episódio VII ru:Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII